


Paint

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Soldier is still a goofy cinnamon roll, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: Scout and Soldier mess around with some paint and drag a very reluctant Sniper along.





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if it's take so long with next chap of A Maniacs game! So have this little short cute story as a I'm sorry.

"Oh my god! That is not how you do it!"

" Lies! This is the american way to do it! " 

"Wha-No! America has nothin ta do wit it ya fricken nutball!" 

" Everything has to do with America Maggot! " 

Sniper was less then ecstatic to wake up from where he had been dozing outside in the sun, to the sound of two of their loudest teammates arguing. 

He stood up from the crate he'd been sitting on, and peered around the corner. Sporting the source of the yelling, he lent against the wall.

"Oi, wots with all the yellin. A guys tryin ta sleep 'ere"

The two paused, Scout turning to Sniper with a sheepish look.

"Sorry bout wakin ya Snipes, it's just that this fricken nutcase" 

He glared in Soldiers direction, the other returning the glare tenfold.

"Won't listen ta me! I'm tryin ta tell him ya gotta stir the paint before ya use it!"

"Lies!" Soldier hissed.

Sniper pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay, first off can ya tell me why you even need paint?" 

Soldier stood up straighter " Engineer gave me and the private the job of repainting the side of the building! And this maggot keeps trying to sabotage the mission! " 

Scout rolled his eyes "I ain't tryin ta sabotage shit man! I'm just tryin ta show you the proper way ta use paint" 

Soldier narrowed his eyes from under his helmet " That's what they all say" 

Scout groaned, Turing to Sniper with a desperate look. 

Sniper sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.

"The kids gotta point Solly" 

Soldier gasped a look of betrayal on his face "I thought I could trust you Soldier! Well apparently I thought wrong!"

The American suddenly rushed forward grasping the can of paint by it's handle he pried the can open, grabbing the brush he dipped it in the white paint. Running it across the buildings side with sloppy strokes.

"See! It works just fine! And we didn't even mix it! " 

Scout cursed "No! Come on man your makin a fricken mess!"

The boston quickly rushed forward , attempting to grab the paint brush from the other. Soldier immediately jerked it out of the younger reach. 

"Come on man! Give it here!" 

Scout made another grab at it, Soldier once again jerking it just put of his reach. 

"Negative!"

During their struggle, they failed to take in the fact that the brush was still dripping with wet paint. Some of which dripped onto Scout shirt.

Scout yelped jumping away and looking down at his shirt "Aw freakin- Come one man! Ya got paint one me!" 

Soldier grinned at him crossing his arms across his chest . 

"Aw don't be a baby! It's just a little paint!" 

Scout glared at him "Oh I'll show you a little bit of paint!"

He quickly snatched the remaining brush from off the ground , dipping it into the paint can be quickly threw it at Soldier. It hit him square in the face sliding down and landing on the ground with a splat. 

Soldier cursed frantically wiping at his face as Scout tumbled over laughing.

"F-Fuckin bullseye man!" He giggled only to yelp and quickly duck out of the way when Soldier threw his own paint covered brush. 

"This is war maggot!" 

Scout, now realizing that he probably made a mistake, quickly turned tail and ran. Just barely dodging Soldier who made a grab at him. 

Sniper, who had been watching the whole interacting with amusement, decided that now it was probably best to make his exit and made to leave. When Scout suddenly dived behind him, deciding that using the tall Australian as a human shield was a good idea. 

"Help me Snipes!" 

Sniper tried to turn away " Help yerself mate! You got yerself in this predicament, not me! " 

Sniper tried to dodge Soldier as he came at them again, this time his hands were covered in the white paint. And while Scout was his main target he didn't seem to care that he was getting Sniper covered in paint to.

"Bloody hell! Would you- Soldier stop! Scout! Let go a me-" 

The lanky Australian suddenly felt his feet slip out from under him as he slipped in a stray puddle of paint. 

He crashed to the ground, taking Scout down with him. The younger landing atop of the aussie. Sniper groaned.

"Dammit Scout, get offa me." 

Scout immediately scrambled to stand, danger not forgotten. But he was to late, Soldier was much faster in grabbing the younger and holding him in a headlock. Smearing his paint covered hands all over the youngers face. 

"Aha! Take it like a man soldier!"

Scout sputtered, struggling in the olders hold. 

"No! Uncle! Uncle! I'm sorry!"

Despite his pleas for uncle, the Boston was laughing when the Soldier finally released him.

Scout flopped on the ground on his back, rubbing at his face with his hands.

"Jesus, ya fricken win! Ya crazy bastard" 

Soldier beamed proudly, placing his hands on his hips "Exactly! As I planned I would!" 

Sniper rolled his eyes, wiping at his shirt.

"Yer both bloody crazy bastards" he muttered.

Scout grinned at him "Aw don't be like that Snipes! It ain't my fault you got in the line of fire!"

Sniper glared at him " You used me as a bloody human shield! "

Scout giggled "Aw don't be mad at me Snipes! Come on, Let's hug it out?"

He opened his arm's out wide towards Sniper , who narrowed his eyes at him. 

"No No, you stay over there ya filthy bugger" 

Scout pouted, inching closer to him"Aw come on Snipes! Don't ya love me anymore?"

Sniper glared " Dammit Scout! You better stay far away from- Oh bloody hell! "

Scout threw himself at the Australian, burying his face in his shirt. He nuzzed his face against his shirt, getting even more paint in him. Sniper trying and failing to pushing him away. 

"Dammit ya bloody bugger! That's it ya freakin ankle biter, ya wanna play dirty? Then we'll play dirty."

He wrapped his arm's around the younger, pinning him to his chest and digging his fingers into his side's. Scout burst out laughing.

"N-Nohohoho! Snipes! Cuhuhuhut it ouhohohohot! Nahahaht fair!"

He squirmed the others hold, and eventually the two of them were wrestling on the ground like a couple of children . And it didn't take long for Soldier to join them. 

"What in tarnation are you three doin? " 

The three all stopped their rough housing immediately, looking up to find Engineer staring in the doorway they all scrambled to stand. 

Engineer glanced around the room, raising a brow at the three paint covered mercs.

"Now what in the world have you three gotten in too now? Is asked y'all ta paint the side of the building not ta whole room! " 

Scout rubbed the back of his neck laughing sheepishly "Heh, sorry Engie"

Engineer turned to look at Sniper with raised eyebrows.

"I don't even wanna know how these two got you involved in all this stretch. "

Snipers face flushed a dark read as he looked at his now paint covered shoes.

"Sorry" 

Engineer shook his head grinning with amusement. 

"I swear, you three make the base a whole lot more interesting-"

The Texan cut himself when he noticed Soldier grinning at him widely, the shorter man narrowed his eyes. 

"Now Jane.."

Soldier took a step towards him, the other two simply watching with amusement.

"Now Jane, don't you dare! Jane, Jane!" 

This was gonna be a real pain when they had to clean all this up.


End file.
